


A little tied up

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinkmas 2018 [8]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Police Uniforms, Riding Crops, bottom!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan has to get ready for a mission, but Kurt has other plans.





	A little tied up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kinkmas challenge, prompt: a little tied up! I had a lot of fun writing this, I just enjoy seeing Logan being the whore he is XD

Logan had just come to his room after a briefing. He huffed in annoyance while undressing. Of course he would be on the mission that would depart in half an hour without proper warning. Why did everyone know about it but him? He hated it, he hadn’t rested properly in weeks.

A _bamf_ signalled that his best friend had come into his room.

-Bad timing, Elf, I have a mission in half an hour.- he warned him grumpily while grabbing his costume.

-Well, we’ll make it be enough.-

The mischievous tone in Nightcrawler’s voice made the Canadian turn to look at him. He smirked, dropping his costume on the floor together with his briefs.

Kurt was wearing a sexy policeman outfit, posing with some handcuffs dangling from his finger.

-You always know how to lift my spirits.- Logan told him, walking towards him. –Am I under arrest?-

-Yes, you are.- Kurt grinned, mischievously tying one of his lover’s wrists before dragging him towards the bed.

-Why?- Wolverine asked provokingly.

-I’m sure you stabbed something you shouldn’t have today. And you’re a bad boy in general.-

-Fair enough.-

Logan laid on his back like Kurt wanted, letting him cuff his wrists to the headboard.

Nightcrawler straddled his stomach, rubbing his skin-tight shorts on him.

-How should we punish you today, mein Lieber?- he joked.

-However you see fit, mister officer.-

They chuckled, then the German retrieved a rope from his belt.

-Well, first of all I think I’d better restrain your legs, I wouldn’t want you troubling me.-

-No sir!-

Kurt spread Logan’s legs, tying his ankles to the headboard too to have complete freedom between them. He then took a riding crop and smacked it against his hand.

-Well then, I think we’re ready for your punishment!-

-Yes sir!-

Nightcrawler sat comfortably between the other’s thighs and started to hit them, alternating between one leg and the other.

The Canadian moaned and jerked after every hit, the pain quickly turning into pleasure. He was getting visibly excited by that treatment, just like Kurt wanted him to.

-Well, well, what do we have here?- the German said in a fake scolding tone. –I don’t think this is allowed.-

He caressed Logan’s erection with the tip of the crop before hitting it.

Wolverine sighed in pleasure and right after groaned in pain. His dick twitched in excitement.

-Mh, it doesn’t look like it’s working, does it?- Kurt said mischievously.

-I don’t know, maybe you should try some more.- Wolverine replied with a grin.

Nightcrawler hit him again and again on his shaft and balls until he saw a drop of pre-cum glistening at the tip.

-I guess it’s not working.-

-I guess not.-

Logan’s pupils were dilated with arousal by then. His face was flushed; his groans of pain turned into moans of pleasure pretty soon into his “punishment”. They had little time and he wasn’t wasting it by faking resistance.

-I’ll have to use my baton then.-

-Yes, please!-

Nightcrawler’s teasing was always the best; he always, _always_ , knew exactly how to excite the Canadian.

Kurt crawled slowly on top of his lover to sit on his chest, unzipping his shorts right in front of his face.

-You’d better get it ready, then.- he purred lustfully.

Logan nodded promptly, licking his lips.

As soon as the German brought his half-hard dick to his lips Wolverine started to lick it.

-Yes, like that, good.- Nightcrawler encouraged him, sighing in pleasure.

He grabbed his lover’s hair and started to thrust inside his mouth, moaning and getting hard.

Wolverine could feel the other’s dick harden and fill his mouth; he could smell their arousal grow, so he did his best to satisfy Kurt. He didn’t stop even when he tasted his pre-cum, too busy giving him pleasure instead of caring about his own.

When the German pulled away he tried to follow him, but he whined as his hair was pulled back.

-Ah-ah, I decide what to do.- Kurt admonished Logan.

-Yes, sir.- the latter replied.

He was a bit disappointed being denied what he wanted, but he soon rejoiced when the other crawled back between his legs.

-Mh, have you been a good boy? Should I prepare you?- Kurt teased him, making small circles around his hole with the tip of his finger.

-No, I’m a bad boy an’ I deserve to be punished! Please!- Logan replied promptly, uselessly trying to push his hips into that pleasant torment.

-Well, if you say so…-

Nightcrawler pushed into him slowly, stopping for a moment when his hips touched the other’s.

The Canadian moaned in both pain and pleasure, immediately moving his hips to get more. He whined when they were grabbed to make him stop.

-Not so easily, mein Lieber, not so easily.-

Kurt’s grin was driving Logan almost as crazy as feeling him unmoving inside him did. He was being tortured by his own lover when all he wanted was to be fucked senseless! It wasn’t fair!

-Please! I need it!- he begged.

-You’re so cute when you’re desperate.- the German mocked.

He pulled out slowly only to push back in at the same pace, making Wolverine shiver and whine even more.

-Please! Please, please, please!- Logan insisted.

He could feel pain rise in his dick as that teasing went on and on, pre-cum dripping on his belly almost constantly without giving him real relief.

Nightcrawler ignored his pleas until he saw his expression become truly desperate, tears filling his eyes and lips trembling.

That was what he was waiting for. He leaned over him to kiss him passionately, finally thrusting hard.

Wolverine cried out in pleasure, trembling from head to toe. He could feel his lover ram inside him just at the right angle, sending jolts of pleasure deep inside him and up his spine.

Kurt nibbled at Logan’s neck. He kissed it and licked it and left bite-marks which faded immediately, thrusting and thrusting, increasing his pace until he was moving frantically his hips back and forth.

They both felt pleasure build inside them, making them moan and pant and crave for more.

They reached their orgasm almost together, crying each other’s name before collapsing together, satisfied and tired.

As their post-orgasm faded, Logan’s phone rang.

-Uh-oh.- he said, remembering his mission. He had no doubts he was late.

Kurt grabbed it from the nightstand and was about to close the call when he saw it was Scott, but Wolverine stopped him.

-Let me talk to him.-

Nightcrawler raised an eyebrow, but Logan’s confident expression convinced him to listen to him. He shrugged and answered, putting the phone near his lover’s ear.

-Where the hell are you?! We’re waiting for you!- Cyclops scolded him angrily.

-Yeah, sorry ‘bout that. I can’t make it, I’m a little tied up.- Wolverine replied smugly.

Kurt barely managed to close the call as Scott shouted in outrage before bursting out laughing with his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't hide that the final is inspired by the WONDERFUL art of Francis Xie, who is a BLESSING for the logurt fandom! Here's the link to his comic page: https://twitter.com/francishsie/status/1070859672045809664
> 
> Special thanks to Tommykaine who suggested me the tied up pun XD I love you XD


End file.
